youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Smosh
History Smosh was originally formed in 2002 by Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox. It started as a social network for Ian and Anthony to chat with their friends. The boys decided to lip-sync to theme songs such as Pokémon and Mortal Kombat. Anthony later found YouTube in 2005 and created an account. Their first video was called Pokemon theme song. It had over 24 million views, but got taken down because of copyright issues Until November 26, 2010 Smosh uploaded Pokemon Theme song revenge prior to the Pokemon theme song they made a few years back Name One of their friends was telling them about how he went to a Hannah Montana concert and how he was in this really awesome ‘mosh pit’. He thought that he’d said ‘smosh pit’, but then it just became an inside joke between their network of friends. Website Ian and Anthony also have their own website, called Smosh.com, which is basically the database for Smosh. It contains a shop, where people can buy Smosh merchandise, as well as read articles on media around the world (smosh pit), and the Smosh videos, including 'extras'. Rankings *As of January 12, 2013, Smosh has regained their #1 spot after many years of being ranked #3 and #2. *On August 15th, 2013, they were beaten by PewDiePie. Other Channels Smosh 2nd channel or IanH is their second channel. There they post Lunchtime w/ Smosh,Ian is Bored and Smosh Pit Weekly. SmoshGames - Here they post videos of them playing video games, reviews and news (2 Videos a Day). With Lasercorn, Sohinki and the Jovenshire from clevvergames as host AskCharlie - Their third channel. There they posted episodes of Ask Charlie. As of December 2011, the channel is inactive. *WatchUsLiveAndStuff - Anthony and Kalel's channel. Posting 3-4 times a week. *ElSmosh - Smosh videos dubbed in Spanish. *ShutUpCartoons- A cartoon channel created by Smosh featuring shows like Krogzilla, Oishi High School Battle, and Samurai Daycare. Trivia *Smosh's first time as the most subscribed was in May of 2006. they were beat by Judsonlaipply only a month later. In April of 2007 after they beat lonelygirl15 to reclaim their spot, but then was beat by Fred Figglehorn in October 2008. Smosh then beat RayWilliamJohnson in January of 2013, but then was beaten by PewDiePie on August 15th, 2013. *Possibly the first most subscribed channel. *Smosh has been #1 most subscribed on YouTube on 3 separate occasions *Ian and Anthony actually met in the 6th grade when they were to work together in a project as seen in Anthony's "Draw My Life" video in his channel. *All Smosh channels are partnered with Alloy Digital. YouTube Wiki Polls *Smosh was voted "Favorite Smosh Channel". Smosh beat SmoshGames, Smosh 2nd Channel, ElSmosh & Shut-Up Cartoons *Smosh was Voted "All-Time Favorite Most Subscribed Channel" beating nigahiga, RayWilliamJohnson, Geriatric1927, LonelyGirl15 & Fred. Category:Users that joined in 2005 Category:Most Subscribed Channel Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Six Million Subscribers Category:Seven Million Subscribers Category:Eight Million Subscribers Category:Nine Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Eleven Million Subscribers Category:Twelve Million Subscribers Category:Thirteen Million Subscribers Category:Fourteen Million Subscribers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:American YouTubers Category:Sixteen Million Subscribers Category:Seventeen Million Subscribers Category:Verified Channels